Mission: Protect Ginny Weasley
by Armless-Me
Summary: [AU, No Magic] Ginny has rejected Harry. Harry then changes his name and becomes a police officer.But one day, Harry is assigned to protect who else, but Ginny Weasley? [Short chapters, sorry!]
1. The Assignment

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned Harry Potter, I'd be out making Snape dance around in a pink tutu, woudn't I?

_Well, first HP story, hope you like it. Though you probably won't. But then if you don't think you'll like it, why are you reading it? Okies, I'm confusing myself now. I really don't have this thing planned out, so the updates will most probably be infrequent. Sorry 'bout that. And the chapters will most likely be short, too. Sorry 'bout that._

**Chapter One**

The day had started just the same as every other day for Evan Gryffin Black. He got up, and went to work. He was a police officer, and some folk, some very _strange_ folk(even though they're not playing a major role in this story) call him what is very close to what they call an "auror."

"Mornin' Black," another officer greeted him.

"Morning, Jones." Evan replied. He was about to walk to his desk, when Jones called back to him. "The boss wants to see you." Evan nodded, showing he heard him, and headed to the chief's office. He knocked on the door and he heard a voice say, "Come in."

Evan opened the door and came in. "You wanted me, Sir?" he questioned his superior. "You have a new assignment, Black. This is a simple mission. You're being assigned to protect a wealthy woman. Understand?" Evan looked back and said, "Yes Sir!"

He left the office. He didnt look through his information file of the person he was was going to protect yet, as he had tones of paperwork to do due to his earlier capture of his parents' old friend, Peter Pettigrew. Evan sighed. He hated paperwork. And I mean he _hated_ it. Everytime he had a lot, he was tempted to just say, "Aw screw this!" and throw all the papers into an incenerator. _Well,_ he thought, _might as well get this over with._

**0o0o0o0ooo000o0o0o0**

Evan had finally finished his work, and was now driving home with the folder on the dashboard of his car. He was planning on reading it before he went to bed. It was pretty straight forward. Get the info on the woman he was protecting, sleep, and then go meet her the next day. He'd be a bodyguard for as long a time as necessary, and then eventually catch the guy threatening her, and then get on with his life. Nice plan that covered everything, right? But, plans never go according to plan.

He got home and checked his mail. A letter from his godfather, Sirius, and some bills. He skimmed though the bills, not really paying attention, and then dropped then on the table where he could have a better look at them later. He then opened Sirius' letter.

_Dear Evan,_

_Merlin, I swear, I'll _never_ get used to calling you that. I still don't understand why you had to change your name, but I'll always be behind you one hundred percent._

_So, how are you doing these days, Evan? Being a police officer suit you? I just wanted to congratulate you especially on that capture of Pettigrew. Heh._

_I hope you're well,_

_Sirius_

Evan chuckled. Typical Sirius. True, he had changed his name right after he graduated from high school, but he had his reasons. Nothing to be worried about. So he made himself some dinner, not worrying about much. He showered and then decided to read his information before he went to sleep.

He took the file and opened it. After he read the first four words, he stopped and dropped the paper. He just stood there for ten minutes. Then, he picked it up and put it on his desk, and attempted to go to sleep. On the desk, the information had been sitting there quietly. Near the top, read:

_Name: Ginevra Molly Weasley._

* * *

Hey, I told you it'd be short! Well, please review. I can't stop you, but I ask, please, no flames. Review! Okay, only 650 something words, but oh well. 


	2. Unrecognized For Now

Disclaimer: _We went through this already, but I'll say it again. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Now go away, mean lawyer peoples..._

_OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! ME GET REVIEWS! Special mention to 5CANDALOUS for being my first reviewer! I'm glad you all like it!_

5CANDALOUS- Thanks for being my first reviewer! I'll try to update quicker.

HarryPotterObsessed: Glad you like it!

2CUTE4U-IVY: Yeah, I'm not the best editer in the world...and I dont have a spell check program or anything...but I'll try. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Two**

Evan tossed and turned, but just couldn't get to sleep. Worries plagued him, and he could only hope that Ginny didn't recognize him. He had left that life behind, and started a new one. _Catch the criminal, then get the hell outta there_, he thought to himself. Well, his brain said that, and his body agreeded to it, but his heart just wouldn't listen...

Finally, he fell into a troubled sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

BEEP!

_Five more minutes, Mom..._

BEEP!

_Dammit, shut up!_

BEEP!

"ALIGHT! I'M UP, I'M UP ALREADY!"

And thats how his day started. Badly. And thats how the rest of the day would go, as well. Evan grumbled angrily at the clock, saying things like, "Who the hell invented that thing?" and "If I ever get my hands on the guy who made these.." But he felt slightly better after he went downstairs and drank his morning cup of coffee. He skimmed through his newspaper, eye stopping for a second by the article of Pettigrew's capture. Other than that, nothing much was interesting.

He drove to the station, where someone was already waiting for him with his boss. The head of the station, Dean Thomas, told him to get in the car. They were going to meet with Ginny. Evan gulped. He had forgotten all about it, in his grumpyness (is that even a word?) that morning.

About half an hour later, Dean, Evan, and the friver got out of the car. The driver said, "I'll be waiting for you here, Sir." Dean nodded and gestured for Evan to follow him. He obliged quietly, silently cursing at his bad luck. It seemed to follow him everywhere. Evan waited anxiously while Dean rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and a woman about Evan's age, maybe a bit younger, opened the door. She had long, flowing red hair, and was exactly like Evan remembered her, except to him, she had seemed to have gotten even more beautiful, if possible. "Yes?" she asked, before she saw them. "Oh, you must be the police officers. Come in, quickly," she added the _quickly_ part hastily.

She led them to one of the larger rooms in her house. What was strange to Dean, but not Evan, was that she lived in a normal house. She didn't _act_ rich or anything, like she was jsut a normal person. Evan, however, wasn't surprised. He knew this woman, and what she was like. He was _sure_ she wasn't spoiled or _anything_.

They sat down in Ginny's living room. Evan still wasn't quite sure he could do this, but Ginny's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "...you already know me, of course..." Dean, taking a hint, answered, "Oh, yes, I'm Dean Thomas, the head of the station, and this is Evan Black, he's the one who's going to guard you. Ginny nodded politely. "Nice to meet you both," she greeted gently. Both relief and sadness flooded him at the same time. She didn't recognize him...

Evan nodded back. "Pleasure's all mine." Dean stood up. "Well, I'll leave you two to get aquainted." he old them, as he stood up. He went back otu the door and left. Ginny followed and waved him good-bye at the door while Evan waited nervously. Ginny came back., sort of waiting for Evan to say something. For two whole minutes, they just sat there awkwardly.

Those were the longest two minutes of Evan's life.

* * *

YAY! Heres chapter two for everyone! You asked for it, so here it is! It;s even a few words longer than the first one!Hope you enjoy it! If so, please review! If not, still review, but flame me! Yay! 


	3. Relaxed At Last

Disclaimer: _Yep. It's this time of the fic again. Time to say, I OWN HARRY POTTER! MUAHAHAHA! squeeks as lawyers with guns come alright! I don't own it!_

_YAY! MORE REVIEWS! THANKS! _

2CUTE4U-IVY: Thanks! Okiez, from now on, I don't like the word "grumpiness." I'll try to keep up the good work!

princess4aday: I had my anonymous reviewers turned off? I didn't realize that. SORRY ANONYMOUS PEOPLES! YOU CAN REVIEW NOW! Thanks for pointing that out.

Allison Carroll: Sorry if it's a little confusing, but hey, that's how I write. Confusing. Because I like confusing myself. Or do I? Oh forget it...

Mitch F: Yes, I know that. Thanks for saying, though. Thanks for compliments, too!

_Cookies for reviewers! Well, updating fast is kinda hard, but I try. But the updates will probably be less frequent from now on.. Sorry!_

**Chapter Three**

Ginny broke the tension. "So, do you enjoy your job?" she asked him. Evan tried to speak, but found that his voice just wasn't working. So instead, he nodded. He seemed to be in the state of shock, even though he knew this would be coming for hours. But still, actually sitting here with her was unnerving.

Ginny seemed to accept his "answer," so she went on. "So, tell me about yourself." Evan looked up and somehow found his voice. He thanked the Gods as he spoke, "Er, well, there isn't much to tell. I'm a police officer, thirty two, and live by myself. Now, I've been assigned to be your bodyguard." Ginny laughed slightly and shook here head. "I meant like more of your background. I'm sorry if it's a little personal, but I can't really feel safe around you if I don't know anything about what you're like."

Evan gulped noticeably, and Ginny narrowed her eyes in suspicion slightly, wondering why he would be afraid to answer her. Evan, on the other hand, was wondering about how he could wriggle his way out of this one. This was the one question he was fearing she'd ask. He knew he could't lie to her, but he couldn't tell the truth, either. He blurted out without thinking, "I went to a school called Hogwarts from ages eleven to seventeen, and I-"

He was cut off by Ginny, suddenly saying, "Hogwarts? That's where I went! How come I never saw you? You're only a year older! Besides, my brother would know you!" Evan sighed. He was sort of glad she had stopped him, he almost gave himself away as Harry Potter. But, he had no idea how he was going to make up an excuse for _that_. "Well, um...er?" his voice seemed to have stopped working again.

"Excuse me?"

"...uh, well, you see...my family was very strict, and wanted me to get good grades...and, um-"

"Go on..."

"So, er, they paid extra money to give me...some private lessons."

Ginny, nodded, accepting his feeble excuse. "I see," she said simply, but she still looked suspicious and looked like she was thinking. She finally looked back at him and said, "Well, would you like something to drink?"

Evan nodded slightly. "A glass of water would be nice, thank you." Ginny made to move, but Evan stopped her. "I'll get it myself. Where's the kitchen?" She pointed down the hall. "Thanks," Evan mumbled, as he got up. As he left, Ginny sighed. This was going to be a _long_ month or two with him...or so she thought.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Evan got to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He drank it all in one big gulped, and sighed. Why did he have to be here? Who the hell did he piss off in a past life? He sat down for a second, trying to think clearly.

One option was to leave and change his name again, but that would just mean running. He'd had enough of running. Besides, he couldn't leave, not while knowing Ginny was in danger. The second option was to reveal himself to her, but he couldn't do that, either. That would be wasting fourteen years of his life. His last option, and his personal favourite, was to nail this bastard and get the hell out of here.

He decided that option three was the best choice, and with that in mind, he somehow gathered the courage to go back into that living room. But, as he walked out of the kitchen, he realized something.

This was going to be one _long_ assignment...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny turned her head to see Evan coming back from the kitchen. "Did you find it?" she questioned. "Yeah, it was pretty easy to locate," he replied in a false cheery voice. "Well, the morning is ending, so would you like some lunch?"

"Er...umm-" in the middle of his "um," he decided to just relax around her. She didn't know it was him. He didn't have to act this way. Harry Potter might feel awkward around her, but Evan Black shouldn't have any problems with Ginny Weasley. So in mid noise, he stopped and said, "Sure, what are we having?"

Ginny beamed at his newfound easiness. "Well, what do you want?" Evan replied, "Something nice and tasty...and easy to eat. I know! Let's go for McDonald's!" She grinned. "Let's."

So off they went.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mmm...cheeseburgers..." Evan said as he finished his second cheeseburger. Ginny stared on as he finished a third...then a fourth..._and_ a fifth. "Honostly, what's with boys and food? You eat just like my brother Ron and...Harry." she finished the last part with a hint of sadness. Evan noticed this, and swiftly changed the subject. "So, tell me about it."

"About what?"

"About why I'm here."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

My longest chapter yet! It's 900 words long! Thats not very long, but it is for me! Yay!


	4. Video Games

Discaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter. I _do_ own this computer though, so which is why I am able to write this. I don't own the video games either. Except I own a copy of Super Smash Bros._

_Aw, sorry guys! Long update! It's just that its been really hectic with my life and it's been hard to find time to write. Just a question, does anyone actaully read the author notes? If you do, please kindly put 'Eggs Shall Enslave the World' in your review somewhere, so that I can ask my next question later on. Please and thank you._

_I've found out that you can reply to people that are registered, so I won't being doing reviewer responses for those poeple. I'll only be doing anonymous peopels now._

hhhhi!: Well, I'm sorry you didn't like it, but I'm sticking to this story line. just noting, if you don't like it, I'm not going to _force_ you to read it.

luckycharms445: Thanks! I love McDonalds too!

**Chapter Four**

"I-i don't really understand what you mean," Ginny stammered.

Evan raised an eyebrow. "Not understand what I mean? I'm asking for a few details on who's after you, and why." Ginny shifted nervously. "W-well, I, um..." she trailed off like Evan did back at her house. "I'm not...really sure," she lied lamely.

"I suppose it's because I'm rich," she continued unconvincingly. Evan nodded slowly. _Damn he's gullible,_ Ginny thought. "I see." He seemed to fall for it pretty easily. But then, he looked at her meaningfully. "Ginny..." he began. She gulped, and looked back at him. "Y-yes?" Another hard stare. "Are you going to eat that?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Soon, we find our dignified heroes driving away in Evan's car. Even sooner, we find Ginny totally dominating Evan.

"Take that! Let's see you dodge _this_!" her voice shouted. What were they doing? Video games. "Not if I activate my emergency Hyperthrust Generator!" And in case you didn't notive yet, it was a silly little shooting game in spaceships. "Curses!" Let us find out how their battle is going.

Ginny was chasing her bodyguard into a blackhole, where all sorts of junk was floating around. "Time to release my...HEATSEEKING MISSILES!" Bam! Well, there goes Evan...The screen glashed, onm Evan's side :YOU LOSE! On Ginny's side, however, it read : YOU WIN! YOU HAVE NOW TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY DESTROYED YOUR ENEMY. WOULD YOU VIEW IT AGAIN AND RUB IT IN THEIR FACE?

"Aw man! That's the sixth time! Can we _please_ play another game?" Ginny smirked smugly. "Well, if you insist! Whaddaya want?" He thought for a few seconds, and then replied, "How about some hand to hand combat? Preferably something with no heatseeking weapons?" Ginny giggled. "Let's play some Super Smash Brothers Melee! Unless your _scared_, of course." Evan looked offended. "Me? Afraid? NEVER! Give me that controller!"

So off they went, taking turns beating the hell outta each other. Evan, for some unexplainable reason, chose Kirby. I mean, I don't get why the hell people like Kirby so much. So it can turn into a stone and copy the others worst move. So what? Anyways, Ginny went with Pikachu, who owns Kirby, by the way. FIGHT!

Five minutes later, the game was over. THIS GAME'S WINNER IS...PIKACHU! This was sad. Very sad. A freakin' cop couldn't even win a video game. His mother would be ahsamed of him! "Anything else?" he asked sukily. "How about a magic game? Um, Larry Otter and the Philosopher's Stone?"

"I'm not in the mood for that right now." Ginny looked at the game thoughtfully. "Larry Otter...I swear I've heard that name before...like a dream, or a dream of a dream..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Men, I'll never get used to them,_ a disgusted Ginny thought, as she watched Evan eat. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were things she'd never look forward to again, if this lasted much longer. Dinner tonight was a short and quiet event, minus the sounds of Evan chewing. "Excuse me, I'll be outside getting some fresh air." she said, before leaving to take a stroll through her large garden. Evan nodded in reply, and resumed stuffing his face.

Ginny got out though the door, and sighed. She started to put each foot in front of the other, therefore walking. It was quite nice out there, actually. Some late birds chirping, the crimson sum setting. The plants and some trees swayed in the gentle breeze. Ginny stopped and admired the scenery. She gave a little contented sigh, and smiled slightly. _It's so peaceful out here._

Suddenly, she heard footsteps beind her and screamed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yes! My first real cliffy! It's nothing bad though. I'm actually thinking of turning it into a humourous situation. _Or am I...?_ **_REVIEW TO FIND OUT!_**


End file.
